comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanos (SigmaVerse Animated Universe)
Thanos was the unquestioned ruler of Sakaar an oppressed planet where it's own natives and other alien gladiators battled endlessly in violent public exhibitions. Biography Sakaar When Hulk, Thor and Superman were incapacitated by a freak explosion in space, they were collected by the minions of Thanos, led by the Other. Thanos presided over the gladiatorial combat of Sakaar, an ongoing series of deathmatches created to distract Thanos' subjects from the poverty and oppression of their daily lives. Superman was recognized as a Kryptonian and Hulk as a human, and Thanos sent the Man of Steel and Earth's strongest hero into combat against Sakaar's undefeated champion, Mongul. The victorious Superman and Hulk refused to kill Mongul in defiance of War World tradition, which enraged Thanos and threatened his position as absolute ruler in the wake of Superman's overwhelming public support. To counter this, Thanos arranged a personal match with Superman, and threatened to destroy Mongul's planet (since Krypton was unavailable) if Superman did not lose purposely. However, the planet-killing weapon was destroyed before Thanos could claim victory. Thanos was finally defeated by the returning Mongul, who at Superman's urging would take the throne of Sakaar and hopefully usher the populace into a more peaceful and prosperous era. 'First Vendetta' Thanos and the Other quickly escaped, as Thanos established himself as the ruler of the Sanctuary. With an entire planet in his hands, he built an tyrant force called the Red Lantern Corps and rebel with the Green Lanterns. Thanos' selfish misuse of the Sanctuary twisted it into a source of hatred, fueling his despotic rule. He banned all those not worthy of reading and punished anyone who opposed him. He was often accompanied by his beautiful "personal attendants". After solidifying his hold on Sanctuary, Thanos began planning to expand his power. He immersed several of his loyal followers in the Sanctuary and his Red Lanterns attacked the planet of Ranstad-7 as a test run. The Green Lantern Corps alongside the help of the Nova Corps counter-attacked by dispatching Katma Tui, Kilowog, Arkkis Chummuck and Galius Zed to fend off Thanos' forces. However, they were vastly outnumbered and overpowered. Arkkis, Galius and all of the Novas were annihilated and Kilowog was forced into a retreat, while Katma provided cover. She was subsequently taken in and then infiltrated Thanos' inner circle as a priestess. When Green Lantern John Stewart arrived to find Katma Tui, his old mentor, he was captured and brought before Thanos. The villain attempted to convince the Green Lantern to step aside, hoping that he would carry the same message to the Guardians of the Universe and the Novas. He informed John of his origins, but the Lantern was not convinced of him nor of his "bonfire". Thanos attacked John with his newly acquired Infinity Gauntlet and managed to over-power him to the point of breaking his will. He ordered a priestess to throw John's body into the Py'tar where he assumed him to be dead. Thanos began his conquest soon afterwards. He bestowed the Gauntlet's energies upon his followers and sent them off as an invasion wave to spread his word and will across the cosmos. However, Thanos had a thorn in his side to deal with: a small underground resistance. He ordered his Red Lanterns to eliminate them, however, assistance from Earth arrived with Kilowog and helped them escape. Some time later, Thanos ordered his Red Lantern infused troops to attack again after receiving a tip from Nebula, a former resistance fighter who had betrayed them by giving Thanos this information. The leader of the resistance, Shifflet, the Green Lantern Kilowog, and two League of Avengers members escaped in separate directions. But the attack was not a complete loss. His troops managed to captured the thought to be dead John Stewart, Katma Tui and League of Avengers members, Ms. Marvel and Thor. Thanos infused Katma with the Py'tar and bound her to his will. However, Thanos found Ms. Marvel's Kree energy to be of "exotic quality" and would rather have her as one of his personal Red Lanterns. As Thanos attempted to bind Ms. Marvel, John Stewart summoned the will to call his power ring to him and break free of the bindings Thanos had placed him in. Thor, with his Mjolnir, blasted Thanos away from Ms. Marvel and the two fought each other in the caves underneath his palace. The battle raged on, much differently then the last. Thanos' gauntlet was destroyed when John punched it and left the Green Lantern symbol over the lids. ''' For the Men Who Has Everything, Last Revenge''' Thanos returned some years later on the occasion of Superman's birthday. The former conqueror made a "present" of an alien parasite called the Black Mercy. The unsuspecting Superman was attacked by the parasite, which paralyzed him immediately and trapped him into a dream-induced state. Black Widow, Iron Man, Thor and Batman had arrived at Superman's Arctic fortress to celebrate and discovered the catatonic hero. Thanos stepped out of the shadows and explained the gift and its purpose: With Superman out of the picture, Thanos planned on conquering Earth, destroying its heroes, and creating a new Sakaar. As Black Widow attacked him with little effect, it became obvious that the alien warrior's threat was very serious. After Superman was freed, he tore into Thanos and overpowered him, but as he was about to finish him, the hero was suddenly distracted by an image of Krypton. Thanos used this distraction to gain the advantage, but just as he was about to crush Superman's skull, Black Widow coldly threw the Black Mercy down upon Thanos, incapacitating him with his own weapon. Thanos' would remain freezed by the Black Mercy. Though paralyzed by the Black Mercy, he is still alive, but forever imprisoned, living within his nightmare world. Category:SigmaVerse Animated Universe Category:Villains Category:Versions of Thanos Category:Armor Users Category:Army at Disposal Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Phasing Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Geniuses Category:Expert Combatant